Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence and linguistics, which aims in human-computer interaction using natural language. Natural language generation (NLG) focuses on generation of natural language from a machine representation.
Automation provides us with greatly increased efficiency, and in today's world every task is subject to automation. Automatically created communication may meet the formal requirements set for the communication, but lack of personalization is easily recognizable by a recipient, thus revealing the automatic nature of the message, reducing its emotional effect. A common pitfall in computer generated communication is use of a limited number of fixed templates, which lead to text which is easily recognizable by a human as being computer generated even if populated with data selected specifically for a particular recipient. While the unintended by-product of the automatizing is the lack of ‘human touch’, this may lead e.g. to lost sales, customers or employees because people also make decisions based on emotions and empathy. Receiving communication that has the touch and feel of being fully automatically generated has seldom ability to create positive emotions and empathy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,900 presents a solution for generating reports based on business information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,301 presents a method for providing augmentative communication where lexical items in predefined slots are replaced with substitution lexical items in order to create natural language sentences.
US patent application US2014/0143720 presents a system where NLP algorithms are utilized for generating item recommendations based on categorization of preferences of items.
However, no method is presented in these documents for generating personalization of the natural language or for ensuring a naturally variable result even for consecutive communication occasions with the same recipient.
A method is needed to improve personalization of communication created using natural language processing.